More than One Tohru?
by infinityXisXme
Summary: What if Tohru was still connected with her mom's gang? What if she had a secret life? What if she even had a second personality? What happens when the Sohmas find out? Better than it sounds '-.- Rated T for mild language and kissing ;  KyoXTohru
1. Chapter 1

I recently read a story called Tohru Unknown by Princess-Serenity-Serena and I loved the concept of it. I guess you can say that it inspired me so I am going to try and do my take of the story. If you stumble across this story Princess-Serenity-Serena I hope you don't take offence to it. I am not mocking your story in any way! I love your story and there will be many similarities. So don't get mad at me! I am struggling to get my point across '-.- I can't seem to find the right words! Gah! Anyway enjoy…

I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET OR THE INSPARATION TO THIS STORY THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS!

Chapter 1:

Trust

I feel bad hiding stuff from them. Especially since I know so much about their family and their curse but something like this has to be hidden until absolutely necessary that it needs to be shared. I learned that the hard way…

XxXxXxXx

Tohru's POV

There is so much to do today! I have to run errands, make sure the house is sparkling clean, do my homework, cook, and so much more. Tomorrow everyone is coming over for Shigure's birthday party. It's going to be so much fun but the preparations are going to take a lot of effort but I don't mind. Even though it is not a surprise party, Yuki is going to take out Shigure tomorrow afternoon so me and Kyo can decorate the place.

"Ms. Honda? Is there something wrong?" says a sleepy Yuki coming into the kitchen.

Realizing that I had spaced out and almost burned the eggs I was cooking for breakfast, "Oh nothing wrong I was just thinking about everything I had to do for Shigure's party tomorrow!" I said as I took them off the burner.

"Oh ok I'll be out here if you need me." He says pointing to the dining room

"Ok!" I say cheerfully

As he turns to walk away I say "And Yuki stop calling me Ms. Honda! It makes me feel old! Call me Tohru please."

"But Ms. Hon…" He starts

"TO-HRU!" I say cutting him off. He gives me an exasperated look "As you wish Tohru" he says defeated.

I smile at him and he turns to go once more.

I turn my attention back to breakfast and I manage to save the eggs. I add rice balls, and sausages along with a few other things to the spread and then I start to take it out to the table.

There I find that Kyo has awoken and is currently glaring at Yuki. _*sigh* I guess I should be glad that they aren't fist fighting anymore like they did when we first met. *flashes back to that first time she saw them fight*_

"Good Morning, my fair Tohru!" says Shigure

"Good Morning, Shigure!" I say happily back "What did Yuki say this time Kyo?" I ask the orange-haired boy

"Huh?" he turns his head towards me "Uhhhh N-nothing!" he says stuttering. I also catch a slight blush on his face as he turns away from me once again.

A ghost of a smile plays on Yuki's lips "Right Kyo? Nothing." I sigh at Yuki taunting Kyo.

After we finish breakfast I go up to get changed not knowing that Kyo had followed me.

"Hey Tohru, do you want – uuuhhh ummm company on your errands?" he blushed

I hated to say no to him but I had to take care of some things that he can't know about just yet.

"I would love your company but I am going to go dress shopping for tomorrow and I don't want you to have to suffer through that." As soon as I said dress shopping he looked happy that I had declined his offer.

"Ok Tohru well I'll see you after you get back."

"Bye Kyo" I say grabbing my purse.

I have the walk to town to decide where to go first. It takes almost the whole walk but I come to the conclusion that I should 'shop for a dress' first. I walk to the 'dress shop' which in reality is a customs and tailoring shop. I open the door hearing the oddly familiar ding from the security system on the wall.

"I'll be right with you!" I hear from the back of the store

"Ok I'll just be up here!" I shout back

Recognizing my voice the man in the back comes out immediately "I wasn't expecting a visit from you until later, Tohru!"

"Check again, Hawk" I say calmly

He looks at my eyes "Kitten! An even more unexpected visit! What brings you here?"

"Well actually I need a dress for tomorrow. It's Shigure's birthday and we are throwing a party." I say while browsing his collection of dresses.

"That's all?" he asks incredulously

"Yeah. Why did one of the boys do something stupid?"

"No usually when you come, Kitten its something major."

"Well Tohru didn't want to wear a dress so I took matters into my own hands." I find a dress that looks nice "I like this one. Can I try it on?"

"Sure, right back here" he points to the dressing rooms. I put on the dress and it fits almost perfectly. I come out so Hawk can see it. He whistles and says "With a few alterations it should be perfect!"

"How long should it take you?" I ask

"Uhh 20 to 30 minutes tops."

"Great I've got a few other errands to run then Tohru will come back to get it make sure she doesn't refuse it!"

"See ya, Kitten"

"Bye" I say walking the door.

Hawk was my mom's right hand man and he is as loyal to me as he was her. My mom was the head of the Yankees, a well-known gang almost like the Japanese Mafia. For as long as I remember she was taking me to meetings. The gang became my family. When my mom died, she left the gang to me. She also the same 'ability' as I do, hers was named Black Tiger; therefore, when I developed it they immediately called me Black Kitten. The boys are pretty docile in their normal everyday lives, though get on the wrong side of them and you can be in worlds of hurt. I guess it's the same as me.

I finish grocery shopping and all my other errands with no problems at all. I head back to the dress shop to pick up the monstrosity Kitten picked out.

_*sigh* You didn't have to do this you know!_

_**Oh but I did!**_

_Grrrr!_

_**Oh come on Tohru! It will be fine**_

_*sigh* lets just go!_

I walk into the shop again.

"Hey Tohru! I'm finished with it. If you would just try in on one more time to make sure everything is correct."

"Ok" I grab the dress and try it on. I _have to admit it is pretty. Hawk is a great designer._

_**That he is.**_

"How does it look?" I ask him

"It turned out great!" he happily replies appraising his work. I go back to get dressed again.

"So how much do I owe you for it?" I ask him at the cash register

"Nothing"

"Hawk I'm going to pay you! You spoil me way to much!"

"Fine $50"

"$75"

"$60"

"Ok" I give him $60 and he bags my dress

"Oh I almost forgot Kitten wants some more clothes that are 'her'. She said that we should start dressing like 'her' a little more. She said that you would understand and that you know what she likes."

"Finally! I've been waiting forever to get started on that! I'll have a while new wardrobe for you in a few days!"

"Thanks Hawk!" I say as I walk out of the store.

I walk home with everything I set out to get and even a little extra. As I approach the house I see Kyo in the front practicing his martial arts every few seconds he would look to the woods right where the path comes out of it. I keep walking until I get to where he can see me. He smiles as soon as he does.

"Hey Tohru! How did your errands go? Did you get everything you needed?" he asks

"They were wonderful and I did get everything I needed and more!"

"Do you want any help carrying anything? You have a lot of bags there."

I smile not wanting to reject his thoughtfulness twice in one day I say "Actually yeah would you take these to the kitchen?" I give him the grocery bags.

"Ok" he says. We walk into the house together and he heads toward the kitchen and I head upstairs to put away my dress and the decorations. I finish and go back down to find Kyo struggling to find where the baking powder goes. I come up behind him and take it out of his hand. Startled he turns around quickly and looks at me with that adorable surprised expression on his face.

"I'll take it from here, Kyo"

"But I wanted to help you out." He mumbles

"You already have and you'll get to help me a lot tomorrow so why don't you go back outside and train some more. It was nice to see you doing that again"

He blushes and says "Ok I'll see you later" ducking his head quickly to hide his blush no doubt.

I get back to putting away all the groceries "Yosh! Time to make the cake!" I get out all of the ingredients to make the cake. I finish mixing the cake in 15 minutes so I put it in the oven to start baking. After I clean all of the dishes I used, I start to make lunch. Once I'm finished I call Kyo in from outside, Shigure from his study and Yuki from his room. We all sit down to eat.

"So Yuki where are you taking me tomorrow?" says a happy Shigure

"I haven't decided yet"

"I'd just drop him off at the park and let him watch all the pretty girls that pass by." says Kyo

"And that's exactly why you aren't taking him out!" Yuki says a little annoyed mostly because Shigure would have like to do that.

"Well excuse me, Rat Boy!"

"Watch your mouth, Stupid Cat!"

"Don't call me stupid!"

"Guys please stop!" I say finally. Both boys clam down after that and we finish our meal in peace.

I clean up after lunch and the cake is done so I pull it out of the oven and let it cool down. I go up to my room to sort out the decorations and to decide what goes where. I sketch it out so I can explain to Kyo how I want it tomorrow. I go back down to ice the cake. I find Kyo in the kitchen looking around for something.

"Kyo, what are you looking for?"

"I was looking for the icing so I could help you with the cake" he says turning around to look at me.

"Why are you being so nice all of a sudden? Not that I mind, but it is sort of strange" I question

"Uhhh well BECAUSE I FEEL LIKE IT!" _He's angry!_

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you, Kyo!"

"No don't be I shouldn't have blown up like that" he covers his face.

He looks so vulnerable. I know he is beating himself up for yelling at me. I want to protect him from himself and everyone else. Before I know what I am doing my arms slide around him and I pull him to my chest. Time seemed to slow down. Kyo lifted his head out of his hands and looked at me with a look of utter shock. He looked at me like that for what felt like forever. Finally I hear the familiar 'poof' and I see the orange smoke. I am now holding an orange cat whose eyes are still trained on mine looking at me with such emotion. I keep hugging cat-Kyo trying my hardest to show him he's not alone anymore that I am here.

"Kyo don't beat yourself up so much. It hurts me to see you hurt yourself like that" I say. Cat-Kyo nods his head. I put him down so he can change back but I keep talking to him.

"I know how you work Kyo. You don't mean to be mad, you just don't know how to express other emotions very well. You don't have to worry about hurting me or scaring me off. I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

Another puff of orange smoke and I see Kyo's eyes are watery and its looks like he's about to cry. I put my hand on the side of his face "Don't cry, Kyo" I say as I turn away from him so he can put his clothes back on.

"You know, Tohru I errr-uhhh would still like to help you with the cake" he says. I turn back around and smile at him. "Well then let's get started!"

The rest of the day was uneventful. As I sat in my room, I went over everything I did today and everything I have to do tomorrow. _Ugh! There is still so much to do!_

_**At least you get to spend a few hours alone with Kyo**_

_That's a plus but we still will have to be doing work, decorating and what not_

_**Who said you can't multi-task?**_

_Stop it! Anyway how's that research on the curse going? _

_**The boys haven't come up with anything yet**_

_Ok well lets keep searching_

_We should get to bed its getting late_

_**Goodnight Tohru**_

'_Night Kitten_

I wake up early to get breakfast going. Once I'm done I go to wake the boys up.

I go upstairs where all the bedrooms are the first one I get to is Kyo's. I walk in and everything is a mess, even Kyo himself. His hair is disheveled, his shirt is riding up his torso revealing a tanned, sculpted stomach, his blankets are all over the place, but despite all that his face looks perfectly tranquil. I walk over to his bed, careful not to step on anything. I sit down on the edge of it and lean over to shake Kyo.

"Kyo, Kyo" I whisper softly. He doesn't stir.

"Kyo" I say a little louder shaking him harder.

"Gguphth" he mumbles

"Kyo, time to wake up" I say cheerful fully awakening him

"Tohru…"

"Come on enough of this! Up!"

"I'm up!"

"Go down for breakfast!" I say as I exit the room

Waking up Yuki was not so easy, he is so not a morning person. I finally gave up and half heartily whispered "Prince Yuki" in a sweet voice in his ear. Turns out that is the best way wake him up. The look on his face was priceless as well.

Shigure was already up and working on his books (when was he so committed to working?). We finished breakfast so I went to make sure the house was tidy and everything was clean. By the time I finished that Yuki and Shigure were heading out for their little adventure, leaving me and Kyo alone. Together. In the house. This was going to be a long few hours.

"Kyo! Come here I have to show you where I want you to out up all the decorations!" I shout pulling out my drawing from yesterday. In an instant Kyo is at my side looking at the drawing.

"I drew everything out for you so it would be easier for you"

"Ok" he said studying it.

"I'm going to be in the kitchen cooking if you need help with anything, ok?"

He nods as he gathers everything he is going to need and heads to the main room.

I get two dishes done when my phone rings.

"Hello?" I says opening it

"Kitten, I have some information on the project you gave us"

"Go ahead, Hale"

XxXxXxXx

I hope you liked! This shouldn't get in the way of my other story though this one might be updated less. Check out Tohru Unknown here .net/s/3344501/1/bTohru_b_bUnknown_b

Forever


	2. Chapter 2

I am sorry for the delay! I will most likely update for tomorrow because I made you guys wait so long! :) I hope I get a few reviews on this chapter as well! Thanks to all who reviewed: laurena1234  
the shades of green  
DevilOfMidnight  
Esther -chan

Thanks soooo much again for your positive words. I also hope you guys checked out Princess-Serenity-Serena's story Unknown Tohru, which was the inspiration of this story. Mkay I'll let you read now

I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET OR THE INSPARATION TO THIS STORY THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS!

Chapter 2:

Broken Trust

_"Hello?" I say opening it_

_"Kitten, I have some information on the project you gave us"_

_"Go ahead, Hale"_

XxXxXxXx

I don't bother telling him that its Tohru, the guys are used to calling me Kitten no matter who I am.

"The curse was originally put on a one Saito Sohma after he killed his fiancé for loving another man. It was an arranged marriage and the girl's lover had a knack for curses. Saito was the first cat. The true form being what his soul supposedly looked like. I'm guessing its pretty ugly from the looks of this guy. Anyway is there any thing else you want me to find out for you?"

"It's kinda cloudy right now but tomorrow the sun should come out and shine for us."

"Someone there with you?" He gets my code talk.

"Aye"

"Come bye the shop after school tomorrow I'll be there with all my research and we can go over it together. See ya Kitten"

"Bye, Hale" I hang up and get back to work_. That was interesting. I wonder if there is anyway to break the curse._

**_Who knows? But if there is Hale will surely find it for us_**

_I guess your right _

Kyo comes in the kitchen a little while later. "I'm all done with the decorations, Tohru!"

"Why don't you sit down and have some lunch?" I say headed towards the table with food in my hands. He follows without any hesitation.

We are eating and suddenly Kyo says "Who called you? And what was with that cloudy shit?"

"An old friend called, he wanted to check up on me" I lied smoothly "He's in town and wanted to come see me. When I was little, we came up with a code and I was using it to tell him that today wasn't good but tomorrow I can come and see him" Technically it wasn't that much of a lie, he is an old friend, I was using code to tell him about my availability and I was going to go see him tomorrow.

"Where are you going to meet him?" _Crap, I can't tell Kyo about the shop_.

"He is going to meet me downtown afterschool" again still not a lie

"Do you want me to come with you?" he's so sweet! But he can't know.

"That wouldn't be necessary, Kyo"

"But-"

I cut him off "You shouldn't worry so much about me. I can take care of myself most of the time"

"I wasn't worried, just concerned!"

I giggle a little

"What the hell are you laughing at?"

I stop laughing "Your face was adorable when you said that, I couldn't help myself. I'm sorry"

He blushes. I look at the clock

"Well we'd better start getting ready they are going to be here in an hour"

"Uhh yeah"

I go up to my room and I take a shower. After that I dry myself off and take out the dress Kitten picked out. "*sigh* I don't know how I'm going to survive"

I put on the dress. I look pretty good in it actually. I do my hair into my regular style and head downstairs to set up the food. Kyo is nowhere in sight. I guess he decided to get some fresh air before he has to put up with everyone for a couple of hours.

I finish setting up the food and it looks great. I check all of the decorations, just to make sure none of them has fallen down. It is around 1, people should start showing up. I go up to the roof to get Kyo.

"Come on sleepy head, people will be coming soon you should come down"

"Ah, I'll be down in a minute"

"Ok"

I crawl back down off the roof, which is much harder to do in a dress. A few minutes later Kyo comes down and the doorbell rings. I open the door to find Momiji and Hatori. "Hey guys, come on in!"

"Tohru, you look great in that dress! Its so pretty!"

"Thanks Momiji"

Kyo greets them both begrudgingly "Where's Shigure and Yuki?" Hatori asks me

"They are both still out, but they should be here shortly" I hear the door open

"We are HOME!" Shigure calls from the foyer

"See?"

I go to greet them. Then I usher all four of them towards the main room. The doorbell rang again, this time Hatsuharu, Kagura, Kisa, and Hiro were behind it. I hug Kagura and Kisa, wave to Hiro, and say hi to Hatsuharu. Before I let Kagura go though I whisper in her ear, "Today is Shigure's birthday and I think that he would appreciate his house not being wrecked, so make sure you don't get to rowdy with Kyo inside the house." She nods and goes inside. The doorbell rings once more. I let in Ritsu and Ayame.

I go back to where everyone is. They are getting along better than I expected. Everyone is talking with minimal fighting and damage to the house. I restock the food twice and mingle with everyone. I got lots of comments about my dress, which was fun I guess. I went to go get the cake when I hear the doorbell. I rush to get it so no one else is bothered. I open the door and Akito is standing there. "Hello, Tohru" he says in his gruff voice **(A/N I have only watched the anime because I can't find the manga anywhere :(. I know Akito is a girl but in the anime they don't reveal that so Tohru is under the pretenses that she is a he.) **I have to keep up appearances so I let my body shiver as if in fear. "A-akito!"

"Aren't you going to invite me in girl?"

"Ah yes! Come on in we were just about to have cake!"

Everyone stops talking as soon as me and Akito walk into the room.

"Tohru? What is he doing here?" someone asks I can't pinpoint who though

"He wanted to come for the party"

"What you didn't think you could just not invite me? The head of your family?" Akito says angrily

"Well, I didn't think you would be up for it" Shigure says looking like a dog with his tail between his legs

"You! girl!" he points to me "Bring me some food and something to drink!"

"Right away" I say backing out of the room to go to the kitchen behind me I hear "And make it quick!"

I can tell something is wrong so, I dial Hale "Hello?" he says on the other line

"Hey Hale. It looks like the sun has peaked out of the clouds"

"Ah, has it now?"

"Yeah well I want you to bring The Three down to the house; I have a job for them"

"I'll be there as soon as I can. Oh and I found some interesting info I think you are going to want to hear."

"Bye" and I shut my phone.

I rush around the kitchen trying to find something Akito might enjoy. I land up bringing out some classic Chinese tea and some finger sandwiches. I find Akito sitting in a chair with everyone around him. I bring the tray up to him and place it on the table beside him. I start to pull my hands away when he grabs my wrist. I gasp in surprise. "Now my dear Tohru, I believe you haven't been quite as honest with us as some of us think"

"W-what do you mean?" he pulls me forward

"You know what I mean. Going to a tailoring and customs store at all hours of the night at least one a week during the day and spending hours on end there. What could you possibly be doing there?"

I let the lines blur between Kitten and Tohru, an ability that I recently picked up "What do _you_ think I'm doing there A-kit-o?"

He looks flustered by this like he never expected me to act this way (that means I have fooled everyone *inward smile*) "I-i don't know that's why I'm asking you" I love how he is flustered. I can scare him that's good.

"Awwee *over exaggerated sigh* I guess I have to tell you then" Akito looks pleased that I am going to tell him but annoyed that I am not taking it seriously.

"You all should know that my mom was the leader of the Yankees, the most feared and powerful gang in Japan. I, being her daughter, was brought to many a meetings surrounded by the most feared and wanted men in Japan, but to me they were my family, a sick, twisted family. They cared for me as any family would. They are quite docile if you meet them during the day. You would never guess some of them were apart of a gang, what secrets they harbor. Anyway my mom was murdered by a rival gang. They were trying to kill both me and my mom. But since they are (were *cough cough*) numbskulls who didn't plan everything I lived and inherited the gang. Does that answer your question Akito?"

He looked frozen as if I had taken out my stun gun and shocked him. I take my hand out of Akito's grip and turn around to look at everyone else. But Akito recovers "But you are just a little girl who is way too forgiving and nice and is too scared to do anything about anything!" he says rather angrily

"You want to know how I can lead a heartless gang that kills whoever gets in our way, that each member knows at least 10 different ways to kill someone using their bare hands, that traffics drugs and weapons, and that has more power than any organization all over the world? I'll show you, just look into my eyes and watch" I say menacingly. I let Kitten take over completely. I feel my eyes turn from their blue-green hue until they reach the gray depths of nothing. Her eyes are empty and cold.

"*moans* I feels good to be out. Nice to finally meet you, Akito. Tohru has told me so much about you. I hope we can be great friends" my voice mocks him as I say what he said to me not so long ago. **(A/N I don't know if Akito actually said that but for this story's plot he did ;))** We hear a loud bang and then "Yo Kitten! Where the hell are you?"

I roll my eyes "Back here, Wolf"

Yuki gets up the courage to ask "Who is Kitten?"

I turn to smile at him "I'm glad you asked, my dear Yuki"

"The Black Kitten, a second personality within Tohru's body. An extremely dangerous one. She has all of Tohru's negative emotions. Every time Tohru should get mad or complain about something, Kitten feels those emotions instead leaving Tohru the innocent little angel you know" Hale says coming into the room

"Hello Hale. Glad you boys could make it"

"When did-" Akito starts

"Kitten called us about 10 minutes ago" Hawk says

"Hawk, Wolf, Raven." I nod to each one. "It is nice to see you guys again"

I turn to the Sohmas "It's like Hatsuharu's yin/yang personality only I'm much much more dangerous. Kagura?"

"Yes?" she steps forward

"Fight me" I tell her

"What?" gasps break out throughout the crowd. Both Yuki and Kyo express their worry for me "Tohru! You are going to get beaten to a bloody pulp! You see what she does to Kyo!"

"Ugh-Uh! Yuki I'm not Tohru remember? I would fight you but I know you wouldn't try at all for fear of hurting little Tohru's face but Kagura might actually try"

"But Tohru! I can't I'll hurt you. I've trained for years in martial arts!"

"Just pretend I'm Kyo and you are showing me how much you love me, ok?"

"Fine…. Kyo, I loVE YOU!" she races toward me with blinding speed, catches me in a head lock but before she can squeeze my neck I twist my body and have her down on the ground with lightning fast precision.

Once everyone's eyes catch up, some faster than others but they all are in shock even The Three. I have never shown my abilities in front of them yet, but Hale is not amused. "Kitten, its not nice to show off. You should have at least let her land a punch or something" he complains

"I let her put me in a headlock, didn't I?" I retort

"Hmmm I guess you did"

Everyone is now staring at me in awe and disbelief. **_A true freak among freaks._**

"Well that's enough show and tell for today. Shigure I feel bad for taking the spotlight on your special day. I have to go, Tohru has some business to take care of I hope you understand. Happy Birthday! Yuki, I trust that you can cut the cake?" I turn towards the door not waiting for an answer. I motion for Hale and The Three to follow. Raven is opening the door for me when Hale leans down to whisper in my ear "We have a tag-along"

Knowing who it is immediately, I pause but do not turn around "Kyo, go back to the party"

"What about you?"

"Me? Tohru has some business to attend to like I said earlier. We have to see to it. It is very urgent"

"Then I want to come with you!"**_ Stubborn as ever I see_**

Knowing he won't give in easily I grant his request "Very well then you may come but you must keep what you are about to hear to yourself. No one is to know of this."

"Ok"

"Let's go"

We get into the first black armored car and The Three get into one behind us. Hale as the driver for our car and me and Kyo in the back seat. "Now Hale what was it that you wanted to tell me?"

"You sure its ok to speak of it in front of him"

"One moment" I turn to Kyo "If you tell a soul I will have to kill you myself, Tohru will be distraught but it would be necessary. Do you understand?" I say letting my eyes blaze with blood-lust and my voice with venom

He nods

"Ok Hale, he understands you may speak now"

"Well I think I found a way to break the curse" I feel Kyo tense at the word curse

Hale laughs heartily "Yes cat-boy I know about the Sohma family curse. I know everything about it even more than you do"

"Hale" I says threateningly

"Right, right anyway I found the boy's journal and it said 'Only after the cat learns to love and has found love can the curse be removed.' Kinda vague but it's a start. So Kyo looks like you just gotta find a brain damaged girl who you can love and loves you back"

"Hahaha yeah I guess" Kyo laughed half-heartily looking away from me

"Well if that's all I'd better let Tohru back so she can mope"

"Why will she be moping?" Kyo asks

"Because we let out the big Honda family secret" I say quoting Shigure when I just found out about the Sohmas

"It's a family thing?"

"Yeah our mom had it. Hers was called The Black Tiger so they thought it was cute that I took after my mom like that so I was named The Black Kitten."

"Woah"

"Okay well I'll let you and Tohru have some quality time, Hale put up the barrier" and with that I let my eyes slip back into their blue-green form.


	3. Chapter 3

I am such a lier! I am sooooo sorry for the wait! I hope this chapter makes you guys happy! I had some writer's block in the middle of it so that's why it took so long :P. Enjoy

I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET OR THE INSPARATION TO THIS STORY THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS!

Chapter 3:

Broken

_Because we let out the big Honda family secret" I say quoting Shigure when I just found out about the Sohmas_

_"It's a family thing?"_

_"Yeah our mom had it. Hers was called The Black Tiger so they thought it was cute that I took after my mom like that so I was named The Black Kitten."_

_"Woah"_

_"Okay well I'll let you and Tohru have some quality time, Hale put up the barrier" and with that I let my eyes slip back into their blue-green form._

XxXxXxXx

Kyo is staring at my eyes with awe. "Do they always changed like that?"

"Yeah, my mom's did too" I say glumly

"Oh well are there any more secrets you need to spring on me?"

"No" I mumble

"What's wrong?" he asks obviously concerned

"I thought Kitten told you, I am moping. Actually more specifically, I am waiting for you to be disgusted with me" I think of Ami, who went crazy because I showed her my 'talent'

"Tohru…" he says softly "I change into a cat every time a girl hugs me and when its raining, if I don't have my beads on I turn into the true form, which scares even you"

I can't help but laugh at the last part "You should have heard Kitten when I saw you. She wanted to trade but I told her that I had to do it on my own. She doesn't scare as easily as I do, though I'm better now. I have to be with the life I lead."

"With the gang and all?"

"Yeah, you see Kitten likes to deal with things personality as much as she can. No matter what it is. She has, and consequently me, killed 54 people and counting. Even though I don't actually kill them, the memories of stabbing, shooting, or choking them are there for me to remember." I shutter

"If I could hug you right now I would, but I don't think you would get much comfort from a cat" I look up at him with wide eyes. Then unexpected by either of us I practically jump into his arms hugging the cat-Kyo after he transforms. "Kyo I don't care what form you are in, as long as you are here with me"

We stay like that for awhile, comforting each other. I set him down on his seat to let him change back. A few minutes after that the car stops and Hale opens Kyo's door to let us out

"Wait, where are we anyway?"

"We are going out to eat at a restaurant called Portabella's"

"I've heard of it. I also heard that you have to make reservations like 2 years in advance"  
"Well I've never had a problem. Come on"

I push him out of the car so I can get out too. Once out I hook my elbow with Kyo's leading him towards the door. He doesn't protest this advance at all, he seems to welcome it. After we get inside I walk up to the hostess. "Your regular table, ma'am?"

"Yes that would be nice"

"Right this way"

Kyo is flabbergasted. I grab his hand and pull him to our table.

The server brings my usual light alcohol wine **(A/N wine with not a lot of alcohol).** It tastes like mangos and just takes the edge off of things when I can't deal. I know it's not legal but I've done way worse things than this.

Kyo looks at my glass in surprise "Are you really going to drink that?"

"Of course, that's why I had it brought to the table. You should have some too"

"Uhh ok" I pour him a glass

Even though it was very low strength, he was tipsy by the second glass. Luckily we were almost done with dinner so we got into the car again.

"Toooohru! Hahahaha" It was weird seeing Kyo so carefree

The rest of the ride he was prattling on about random things, how much he hates Yuki, how Shigure was annoying, and lots of other things

The car stops and I step out of it. I have Hale help Kyo walk since it involves hugging him in a sense.

"Tohruuuu, where are we going?" Kyo whines

"My penthouse"

We go up a few elevators to get to the top floor. I open the door casually letting Kyo and Hale in. Hale sets Kyo in the nearest chair. "I'll be downstairs if you need me"

I nod and he closes the door

Kyo looks around amazed, like a child in a toy store. I have to admit my penthouse is pretty big. I rarely use it anymore. "Tohru, why, if you have this were you sleeping in a tent? And now staying with us?"

"I was training in the woods and I guess I like the idea of having a family again. It gets lonely up here"

"Oh"

I turn to get a bottle of water from the fridge in the kitchen when Kyo calls my name "Tohru… I think… I think you are really… cute" he says fighting off sleep as he does. I blush.

_I can't leave him out here but I don't want to call Hale up here again._

I hug him transforming him once again into the little orange cat that I have come to adore. I carry him into one of the spare bedrooms pulling the sheets over him so when he transforms back he won't be cold. Then I leave to get some sleep myself.

Kyo's POV

I woke up in a strange bed, stark naked and with a headache from hell. Luckily, someone had closed the blinds and only minimum light was coming through. I look around the room for clothes. After a brief search I come up empty.

As I sit there trying to remember last night and wondering what to do about my situation, the door opens revealing Tohru carrying a tray with _(god bless her)_ my clothes and breakfast. She sees that I'm awake and explains "Sorry about your clothes Kyo. I had to carry you up here."

"Oh that's ok"

"I had them washed for you" she sits down on the corner of my bed. She gives me my clothes and holds the tray on her lap.

"Ummm what exactly happened last night? I remember we went to a restaurant and you ordered wine and then nothing"

"You got a little drunk and we had to come here" she shrugs

"Where exactly is 'here'?

"My penthouse" she says coolly

"Oh"

"Here you had better eat something or that headache is only going to get worse" She hands me the tray.

"Ok" I eat the food quickly. When I go to take a drink from the glass of OJ, I see two little red pills next to it. _Thank god relief!_

"Ok well meet me out there when you finish getting dressed"

"Mhmh" my mouth full of food

She smiles and leaves me.

Tohru's POV

_Ok you can do this Tohru! Just go in there come on!_ I brace myself for the sight of Kyo sleeping with no clothes on. I open the door quietly peeking in. I see that he is up and sitting upright in his bed. The sheets have fallen to his lap revealing his hard lean chest. _**Oh my god he looks delicious! Can't we jump him right now?**_

_Stop whining Kitten!_

_**But he's sooo hot. I don't get how you haven't reacted on pure hormone craze. That boy is FINE!**_

_Go away will you and let me do this?_

_**Fine *grumbles* You're no fun**_

Kyo's POV

I found Tohru in what looked like the kitchen. She was sitting at the breakfast bar sipping coffee.

"Hey Tohru"

"Oh hey Kyo!" she looks at me

"Did I, uh say anything weird last night? When I was drunk and all?" I say

She blushes a deep crimson color and says "Well uhhh you did say that you thought I was cute"

It's my turn to blush "Oh ah yeah about that…" I trail off

I watch her slide off her chair and walk until she is a foot away from me "Kyo.." she whispers

I can smell chocolate on her breath; I thought she was drinking coffee. She inches closer until our faces are inches apart. She pauses. _I love her. I really love her. I want to break this curse and be able to hold her in my arms. Let her love me!_ I realize closing my eyes. I lean in to touch her lips to mine. They are soft. I start to move my lips slightly. She timidly falls into the pattern I have set. Careful not to embrace her, I move a little closer to her body. We break the kiss to catch out breath. I lean back so I can see her face.

Tohru's POV

I don't know what possessed me to do that. It seemed right. That's all that matters, right? When he pressed his lips to mine, I felt fireworks go off in between us. I was vaguely aware of him stepping closer to me. We broke the kiss to breathe. He leans back and looks at my face. I'm sure it's blood red. I look back at him "I love you, Kyo" This stuns him. "I l-love you, too" he looks down flicking his eyes at my face twice.

Suddenly, he doubles over in pain. He cries out trying to wrap his hands around to his back. I guide him to the breakfast bar. He grips the edge so hard I see his knuckles turn white. He cries out again and an orange light starts to rise out of his back. He arches his back in pain, screaming now. The light fights to get out. It is an excruciating process. The light breaks free, floating up and disappearing. Kyo falls forward. Not thinking, I put my arms ot to catch him. I am not greeted by a puff of smoke instead I have a warm human body in my arms.

_**Huh? So I guess that's all it took to break the almighty Sohma family curse!**_

_I wonder if it worked on everyone though__**.**_

_**Most likely… There is only one way to find out.**_

I shake Kyo slightly "Kyo. Kyo"

Nothing. I shake harder "Kyo, please wake up"

We slump down to the floor. My eyes start to well-up and before I know it I'm sobbing into Kyo's shirt.I don't know how long we were like that but I feel a hand touch my check softly. I jerk up from his shirt "Kyo!"

I tackle him, pushing him back so that he is laying on the floor and I am on top of him. "Tohru… I'm hugging you"

"I think we broke the curse"

XxXxXxXx

Now that i read it over it seems like i'm moving too fast... let me know what you guys think. Any revews are weclomed

-Forever


End file.
